


Nobody's in London at Christmas

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Eve, Crossover Pairings, Harkstiel, London, M/M, Slow Dancing, SuperWood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve in London? Well... it is what it is. In the wake of yet another alien invasion attempt, Captain Jack Harkness finds a little peace... and a little pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's in London at Christmas

The streets of London were deserted, nothing but an audience of windblown rubbish and decommissioned autons to their Christmas Day Eve dinner. The whole pizza pub smelled faintly of burnt electricals, but the Christmas lights on the ceiling worked just fine. Jack and Castiel opted to dine by their multicolored glow, and the soft, changing hues of a vintage Rock-Ola jukebox.

"Didn't know you knew how to work a pizza oven," Jack chuckled, as the first steaming wedge of tomato-and-olive deep dish landed on his plate. Personally, he liked bacon and beef, but Castiel was adamantly opposed to both.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Jack," Castiel said with a tired smile, drew a beer at the tap, and kicked through a pile of auton bits. "Or my first Christmas in London." 

Jack leaned over, feeding a handful of quarters into the gently bubbling jukebox. Darlene Love crooned the first few bars to _Baby Please Come Home_.

"Say," Jack said, prodding his pizza, "This is _way_ too hot to eat."

Castiel stared, with a summarily unimpressed expression that was clearly four parts _oh no you didn't_ to two parts _ain't nobody got time for this._ "The pizza oven's temperature is automated—" he started to protest, trailing off as he watched Jack climb out of his chair. Continued to stare with growing disbelief as Jack offered him a hand.

"I think we oughta give it a minute to cool down. Or four. Don't you?"

It would have been hard for anyone to find the counterargument to Jack's logic. While Jack had no doubt that one determined, dirty, exhausted angel might have found one, he was pressed up close to Jack, chest to chest while the talented Miss Love obliged them a little holiday peace and joy of their own.


End file.
